Not Heroes, Not Villains, Nightmares
by Decepticons4lfe
Summary: I don't know, wanted to waste time, if you read you can do that too. A girl wants to save and find her brothers but Avengers happen. Figure that out for yourself


It's the cliché beginning with the sky dark and raining, all that can be heard is the labored breathing of a young woman. Hiding in an alleyway she sits clutching her dominant arm as it bleeds slowly but it doesn't want to stop any time soon, her heart is broken just like her three ribs.

 _"This isn't their fault.."_ She mumbles quietly through a pained scowl, tears brim her eyes at the memories flash past her like the lightning that's rippling through the dark, angry clouds.

It was more painfully thinking about what caused the pain other than the actual injuries, the emotional pain was so much worse after what they did to her.

After what they did to her brothers, those monsters will pay what they did to her family.

Even though the family themselves were monsters- **No** once everything gets back together they won't be monsters, _**they'll be nightmares...**_

Gulping in some air she begins to move out of the alleyway, she can't stay in one place for too long. She can't get caught, not now, not after this.

Stumbling down the street she keeps head eyes trained in front of her, "Can't stop, won't stop.." She grumbles to herself, at this point she looks like a zombie. "Miss are you ok?" A young voice asks her from above, _"Jesus?"_ She asks joking but also panicking thinking she might be dying. A guy dressed in a red and blue suit that looks spider themed jumps down in front of her, "Uh, not quiet. You're bleeding." He says stepping towards her. "And you're in a spandex suit, are we done pointing out the obvious?" She growls out taking a step back almost tripping, "Let me help you." Spider-dude says almost desperately taking another step forward with her taking another step back.

 _"I don't need your help."_ She says darkly, you know what else is dark? Her eyesight as she begins to black out, Spider-boy sees this and quickly catches her before she could get even more hurt. The last thing she sees is the dark sky and a blurry mask.

 _Sis… Sis, can you hear me?_

 _W-What? Brother?_

 _Sis… You're ok… Thank God._

 _Bro! Where are you?_

 _Please… Don't look for us..._

 _What are you talking about? Where are you?_

 _We... Love you, sis... Please... Stay safe..._

 _No! Please don't leave me! I'll find you guys! Don't go..._

 _…_ _.Bye sis…_

"Ohm!" She shouts suddenly sitting up in a medical bed, her heart speeds out of control as well as the heart monitor. "Hey! You're ok- **OW!** " The teenage boy who grabbed your arm to try to calm you down fell back into his chair while holding his now possibly broken nose, " _Wha-_ " He begins to say but stops seeing the chaos of emotions in her eye with her fist still raised and breathing heavily.

Slowly getting up again he holds his arms out like he's trying to tame a wild animal.

"It's ok now, you're safe."

 _Lies…_

A strange woman enters the room holding two cups of something hot, "Oh she's awake! Peter why didn't you- _Oh my God!_ What happened to your face?!" The strange woman panicked while putting the cups on a solid surface. The strange woman proceeds to grab Peters face and moves it in odd ways, "I'm fine! _Stop please_." Peter says while trying to get out of the womans hold. Taking this moment the young girl tries to get out of the hospital bed but fails due to lost strength, "Hey now take it slow, you're still healing." The strange woman says walking over to the fallen girl. "Aunt May, be careful." Peter says worriedly fearing that she might get punched, to his surprise the girl lets Aunt-May help her up and back onto the bed. "There we go, _now how about I get the name of the girl I saved_." Aunt-May jokes while sitting on the end of the bed, the girl opens her mouth to reply only to freeze at a realization.

Her mask piece is gone.

A look of panic quickly makes its way onto the girls face as she frantically looks around for the mask, " _Is this what you want?_ " Peter asks while holding out the mask piece. Quickly snatching it from him she quickly puts it on and breathes a sigh of relief once it covers her lower part of her face. That's all it's covering really, all that's left to see are her eyes and that's how she likes it.

"Let's try that again, _what's your name hun?_ " Aunt-May asks politely, looking at her the girl takes a breath.

 _"Soundwave."_


End file.
